


Beach House

by Lynn1998



Series: Trans-former moi [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Post Reveal, SINNNN, Trans Adrien, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien takes Marinette to his father's beach house and wants to try something on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is beach sex.
> 
> On a more serious note I was blown away by the positive feed back from my previous trans Adrien fic. I'm glad I didn't cross any lines. Although I identify as non-binary I realize it's not the same as being a trans guy, but I do feel like I can relate. While writing this I was worried that this wasn't as relatable because Adrien passes so well because of his father's money and support. I know not a lot of people get that opportunity, so I couldn't help but feel like I was fitting it in to the stereotypical passing trans guy. Hopefully people can still relate, but if anyone wants me to write a pre-T/not as passing Adrien fic please let me know and I'll write it and dedicate it to you! I'm stil kinda scared trans smut is a little controversial, but my point from my last doc still stands: everyone deserves to be treated nicely and that includes sex! I want every trans guy to know that they're just as deserving of pleasure as cis guys! Thank you all!

"A-Adrie-ah!" Marinette moaned as Adrien's tongue swirled around her clit. She was gasping for breath with her fingers curled in his hair while his were curled inside of her. Her entire body was trembling with pleasure as she pushed her head further back in to the cushions.

"Almost…oh god," she sighed and groaned. Her sweater was bunched up exposing only her belly button. He hadn't even bothered to take her underwear off all the way, and that made everything that much hotter. Her legs were crossed over his shoulder blades as he mercilessly lapped at her soft flesh. She let go of his hair to grip the mountain of pillows beneath her as she moaned loudly and gasped once she felt the hot and sweet relief. The girl took a few moments to just feel the pleasure before she tried to catch her breath. Adrien pulled her panties back in to place and wiped his mouth before crawling over her and plopping on top of her. He wore a satisfied grin as he kissed her throat.

"God I love it when you moan my name," he murmured as her fingers returned to his hair. She gently combed it over with her digits and hummed.

"I thought you would've grown tired of it by now based on the countless times you've made me," she replied. He chuckled and nuzzled closer in to her neck.

"Not a chance. I could never get tired of something so hot."  
"Oh darn. The torture continues," she said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Y'know what sounds even hotter?" He asked.

"When I make you moan my name?" She replied and wrapped her arms around his neck. He shook his head.

"Sex on the beach," he told her.

"No that sounds like a good way to get sand in your ass," she snarked. He rolled his eyes.

"Hear me out, okay? We set out some towels, lay out on the cool sand under the moonlight. The sound of the calming waves while we kiss. I can only imagine how the breeze would taste mixed with your lips," he whispered in a sultry voice.

"Which lips?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Any pair I can get my mouth on first," he replied and leaned forward to kiss her. She giggled and accepted the short kiss.

"I'll admit it sounds amazing, but we can't really," she said.

"Why not?"

"This beach is crawling with paparazzi and reporters ever since we arrived. Local news, Paris news, even indie fashion bloggers have come up and asked for an interview," she reminded him. He frowned. Oh yeah.

"They're probably on the beach already hiding out for that exactly, and they're also probably waiting to get a picture of Adrien Agreste's dick."

"Or lack thereof," he muttered. She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hey, I like your vagina. Don't be salty about it," she said. He smiled back.

"One of the setbacks of being a trans guy. No guarantee for a normal sized dick," he sighed.

"I hope you know that if you do decide to get bottom surgery I'll love your penis no matter how small it is," she spoke as she bopped his nose with her index finger. He blushed and pouted.

"Sorry, but no matter how much you promise to love my micropenis, I still don't wanna have a micropenis," he replied. She giggled and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Then I'll keep on loving your vagina," she promised. He chuckled and looked out the window.

"It doesn't _look_ like anyone is out there," he murmured.

"Yeah. _Look_. They're probably hidden in the grass or some shit," she hummed and kissed his jaw.

"Well…maybe I could just do you again. I really wanna do it," he suggested. Marinette shook her head.  
"No way, Kitty. You already had me three times tonight. I'm tired and it's your turn," she whispered under his ear and kissed his pulse. He shivered.

"Mari…" he whined, but not in the way she wanted. She sighed.

"M-maybe you can just finger me. You can be on my lap and they won't see a thing," he was truly desperate now. Marinette pulled back to look in to his pleading eyes. He knew she couldn't resist any kind of puppy-dog eyes and was deliberately using it against her.

"Dammit, Adrien. You know I can't say no to that look," she groaned in exasperation. He grinned and kissed her sweetly before jumping off of her and grabbing a towel.

"Wait!" She called as his hand made contact with the handle.

"What?"

"Pants are kind of important," she reminded him as she tossed him his now dry swimming trunks handing next to the furnace.

"Oh yeah," he laughed and pulled up the shorts. She giggled and pulled on her own high waisted shorts and followed him out of their cozy little beach house. 

     They walked hand and hand down to the beach. It was slightly chilly, but they both had on sweaters that made up for their bare legs. As they made their way on to the empty beach they glanced around to make sure no one was around. Adrien knew it was a small town with virtually no tourists excluding himself and now Mari. The beach was barren and empty, but they looked extra hard around the grass in the hills. After they decided they couldn't see shit they settled on the beach. The spot they chose was somewhat far from the hills, but not too close to the ocean. Once they set down the towels they were giggling and smiling like no tomorrow.

"I can't believe you're actually agreeing to this. I thought it would take a lot more begging to be honest," he said as they sat across from each other.

"Well when you're literally begging me to finger you it's hard to say no," she purred and crawled in to his lap. He grinned as his hands gripped her hips, and her legs straddled his hips. She bit her lip and leaned down to kiss him. Of course he accepted and gripped her hips tighter as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Are you wearing your binder?" She whispered against his lips. He shook his head, and she grinned.

"I love that," she uttered under her breath and ran her hands up to cup the tiny lumps of flesh over his sweater. 

     He gasped as she continued to feel him over the soft fabric and giggle. She ventured under the garment and fully cupped his chest. The testosterone reduced the size of his breasts, but he was already naturally pretty small. He pretty much passed without a binder, but he still wore one for comfort. The small amount of fat practically blended in to his muscles anyways, but when Marinette lightly pinched his nipple between her fingers he was remind that they were still very sensitive since they were so small. He moaned as she kissed his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. His hands only gripped her hips tighter as he pushed her down against him. 

     A groan escaped his lips as she licked the corner of his mouth and moved to his neck. He was already sensitive from those countless hours of giving without receiving. They could literally skip the foreplay and just get to it and he could cum in an instant. But no, she had to tease him even more, didn't she? She giggled against his jaw and kissed over his throat as his breathing started to pick up. The girl pulled back to look at him with hungry eyes as she bit her lip and gripped the hem of the sweater. He shivered under her gaze and held his breath as he anticipated her next move. She smirked and slowly started to lift the material. All color left his face as he grabbed her wrist and wore an expression filled with fear.

"Don't worry, they won't see. Only I can," she assured him with the same smirk on her face. He nodded and then eased his grip on her hands to allow her to continue. She proceeded to pull up his shirt inch by inch to expose his tan skin to the salty ocean air. Her eyes lingered on his developing abs and grinned in satisfaction with his progress. He had talked about working out more and building muscle to pass easier, and God did it work. His muscle grew fast and in just the right spots too. Her fingers delicately brushed over his toned stomach before splaying over his tight abs and rubbing her thumb near his belly button. He whimpered. She was so close yet so far.

"Patience, petit chaton," she whispered and withdrew her hand to resume removing his sweater. He lifted his arms to allow her to pull it off and toss it to the side.

"Goddamn…" she gasped at his upper body. His pecks swelled with the added fat from his breasts, and his arms were definitely showing the muscle he wanted. He had no problem showing them off before in his tank tops, but it was different seeing them with the rest of his naked upper body.

"Fuck, you are so fit," she whispered. He blushed.

"Y-you think so?" He stuttered. She nodded and ran her hands over his body. There was barely a trace of a figure leading to his hips, but she knew only she would probably notice it. Only she knew why he was built like that.

"You look so good, Adrien. Absolutely incredible," she mumbled and returned her hands to his chest. He flinched at the initial touch, but quickly relaxed as she groped and teased his chest. A low moan escapes his lips as she rubbed his nipples and rolled her hips.

"Do you like it when I tell you how good you look? Do you like knowing that you satisfy me?" She breathed as she leaned foreword and kissed his jaw. He nodded and whimpered.

"Tell me what you like to hear specifically," she ordered.

"I…I like the way you talk about my body…" he managed as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"I love your body. I love every inch of you. I especially love feeling how wet I make you just from this," she spoke in a low voice and sucked at his neck. He panted and grunted as he moved his hips against hers.

"F-fuck…Mari, please," he begged and gripped her butt.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"T-touch…"

"Do you want me to touch you? Reach in to your shorts and feel just how wet you are?" She teased and ran her hand over the hem of his shorts. He nodded and buried his face in to her neck.

"Do you want to feel my fingers inside of you? How badly do you want me?" She continued ruthlessly as she ghosted the tips of her digits down the front of his trunks.

"S-so bad. M-Mari, please," he gasped for air as he helplessly kissed at her neck. She giggled and ran her tongue from his clavicle to his mouth before kissing him with tongue.

"Patience, chaton," she hummed and he whined.

"Dammit, Mari," he panted. She grinned and watched his face as she slipped her hand down the front of his shorts and found his wiry curls. He was breathing fast as he rested his forehead against her jaw.

"S-stop with the teasing," he growled. She only laughed in response as she ran her free hand down his spine. He hissed at the small, yet amazing, sensation and quickly followed with a whimper.

"Only if you ask politely," she hummed and rubbed light circles in the hairs.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please finger me. P-please do it," he begged desperately. 

     Marinette bit her lip and inched her fingers more until she met his satisfying wetness and warmth. He gasped and she only pushed further. His body started to tremble as her fingers moved back and forth between his folds. She never grew tired of how slick and soaking she made him, and she especially loved how he moved with her. His hips were helplessly bucking and rolling with her hand, and when she added the first finger he moaned and gripped the fabric of her sweater.

"Fuck…Marinette!" He whined and moaned again.

     She nibbled on his lobe before kissing down his neck and over his clavicle. It was ridiculously easy to thrust a second finger in to him. She could feel herself get turned on by how aroused he was and lost her smile as she lost herself in kissing his clavicle. Her talented fingers moved fast inside of him. They curled and pushed at just the right spot, and it drove Adrien absolutely insane. His own fingers were starting to cramp from how hard he gripped her sweater. It took him a while to realize he could only feel one of her hands on his body and looked down to see her touching herself as well. His face turned incredibly red as he watched her own hand knead and rub the front of her shorts. Something inside him made him pin her down and replace her hand with his and viciously tug at the front of her jeans. She moaned, still fingering him and adding a third, as he attacked her neck and dove his own hand down her shorts. She arched her back against the sand and whined at his teasing touches through her underwear.

"S-stop that," she breathed and curled her fingers deeper inside him. A growl of pleasure ripped from his throat as he diligently rubbed her over her underwear.

"F-fucking…d-do it like…" she trailed off in to a frustrated groan before stopping her movements and causing him to curse impatiently.

"Mari-"

"Give me what I want and I'll move," she interrupted. He huffed and slipped his hand under her panties.

"Oh…yes…" she sighed as he kneaded against her wet flesh. He bit his lip at the expression across his lovers face and leaned down to suck on her lower lip. She moaned and resumed her fingers inside of him. Adrien's jaw dropped and then clenched as he whined and snapped his hips in to her hand. His moved faster and faster against her clit, and when he pushed his fingers in her her body twitched with surprise and absolute pleasure.

"Adrien…" she moaned.

"Mari…" he moaned back. Her fingers only pushed faster until he finally felt like he was pushed over the edge. The heat rushed through him like a blazing fire and his body completely tensed. The only thing he could move was his fingers on Mari's clit which she was incredibly thankful for. He panted for breath as he started to fall down from his orgasmic high and let the last of the pleasure roll through him. Her hand fell from his trunks and dug in to his hair again while he tugged off her shorts. Once they were far enough down her body his lips instantly connected to her clit. She moaned loudly and rolled her hips in to his face. His fingers returned inside of her and he made her cum quicker than he ever had before.

"Fuck…f-fuck, Adrien," she sighed as she came. Her head flopped back on the sand as she laid limp underneath him. Adrien took a deep breath and stood on all fours as he wiped his face. He slowly lowered himself down on top of her and nuzzled against her warm neck. The intense heat of their bodies only made the ocean air colder. Adrien shivered and whimpered as he kissed her neck and let his eyes drift close.

"Babe, no. We can't fall asleep we'll die of hypothermia," Mari told him and tried to push him up. He only groaned and snuggled closer.

"But you're so warm," he murmured.

"Seriously, I wanna go back inside. There's sand in my hair and I wanna take a shower," she replied. He groaned again and stayed put. Marinette sighed.

"You know…if you get off me I think the shower is big enough for both of us," she whispered. His eyes snapped open and he jerked his head back to look at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked. She giggled and nodded.

"I'll even let you wash my hair," she teased. He grinned and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you," he said before jumping up and offering his hand to help her up. She laughed and accepted his hand and pulled her shorts back in to place. He grabbed his sweater and the towel and held them over his chest before grabbing her hand and tugging her back to the beach house.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have done a little research about trans male bottom surgery and how difficult it is compared to trans female bottom surgery so Adrien's problems at the beginning are legitimate worries for trans guys. Any type of surgery is a personal choice of course and it doesn't define "how trans" you are :) <3


End file.
